rune2006fandomcom-20200214-history
Quests
Quests are a part of Rune2006. They're not all added, only three quests are: Cook's Assistant, Doric's Quest and Sheep Shearer. Cook's Assistant Cook's Assistant was one of the first quests opened in Runescape and has been remade in Rune2006. To complete this quest, you need a pot of flour, an egg and a bucket of milk. You can start the quest by speaking to the cook in the kitchen on the ground floor of Lumbridge Castle. Guide (If you don't want to go through the entire process the quest intends, just bring a pot of flour, an egg and a bucket of milk to complete the quest in seconds.) To start the quest, talk to the cook in the kitchen on the ground floor of Lumbrigde Castle. He will tell you that he has to make a birthday cake for the Duke's birthday but he forgot to get the ingredients. He needs milk, an egg and flour. An egg When you exit Lumbridge Castle, cross the river. Then go north, follow the path until you see chickens at the left side of the path. There you can find eggs on the floor. Pick one. A bucket of milk First you should get a bucket. You can find a bucket in a tent in Al-Kharid. Then go back to the place where you found the egg. On the other side of the path, you can find cows. Some of the cows are dairy cows. Milk one of those diary cows to fill your bucket with milk. A pot of flour Take the pot on the table in the kitchen where you started the quest. To get flour, go north of Lumbridge and follow the road until you get to the mill. Before you enter the mill, pick some wheat in front of it. Then enter the mill and go to the second floor. Put the grain you picked in the hopper and operate the hopper controls. Go back to the ground floor and use your pot to collect flour from the floor bin. When you have an egg, a bucket of milk and a pot of flour, go back to Lumbridge Castle and talk to the cook. You finish the quest. Quest reward Sheep Shearer This quest was one of the first quests available at the release of Runescape. This quest has been fully remade in Rune2006. To complete this quest, you need 20 balls of wool. You can start this quest by speaking to Farmer Fred at his farm just a little way north of Lumbridge. Guide (If you don't want to go through the entire process the quest intends, just bring 20 balls of wool to complete the quest in seconds.) To start this quest, talk to Fred the Farmer, north of Lumbridge Castle. Tell him you're looking for a quest. He will ask you to shear his sheep and get 20 balls of wool. To shear the sheep, you need shears. You can buy them in general store for 1 coin. When you bought shears, go back to the farm and enter the sheep pen next to it. To shear the sheep, use the shears with the sheep. When the sheep is not walking, you'll manage to shear the sheep. When a sheep is shaved, it will lookskinny. The wool will grow back in a few seconds. You have to get 20 wool to make 20 balls of wool. When you have 20 wool in your inventory, head back to Lumbridge Castle. Go to the first floor and enter the room with the spinning wheel. Click on the spinning wheel and choose to spin wool by left-clicking on wool and choose 'Make X'. Enter 20. Your wool will be turned into balls of wool. Go back to Fred the Farmer and talk to him. You finish the quest. Quest reward Doric's Quest Doric's Quest is a early game quest very good to get done with good rewards, To complete this quest you need 6 Clay 4 Copper ore And 2 Iron ore. It can be Start by going to Doric's house north of Falador Guide To Start go and mine or just buy to mine it go to the Falador mine east of the Falador Entrance if you don't have high defense just wear some iron or steel armor and you will be fine after you go in mine 6 Clay 4 Copper and 2 Iron to mine this you will need 15 mining and after go talk to Doric and your done